Róża i cis
by Akolitka
Summary: Rozłożysty cis wyrasta w miejscu, gdzie kilka lat temu zakopano kawałki różdżki złego czarnoksiężnika. Mroczny chłopiec zaczyna pojawiać się w snach młodej dziewczyny... Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa paimpont.


_Rodzimy się z umarłymi: _  
_Zobacz, wracają i nas z sobą niosą._  
_Chwila róży dopełnia się nie krócej niż chwila cisu,_  
_Mają tą samą długość._  
T. S. Elliott. _Little Gidding_

– Przykro mi, że nie mamy dla ciebie odpowiedniej sypialni, Rosie. – Ginny Potter uśmiechnęła się do swojej siostrzenicy. – Ale to tylko na teraz, tylko ten pokój możemy ci w tej chwili zaoferować. Jest raczej ciemny, wydaje mi się, że to przez to drzewo tuż za oknem. Ale to chyba lepsze, niż mieszkanie z chłopcami lub Lily Luną, prawda?

Rose skinęła głową, wdzięczna, za zrozumienie ciotki. Wolałaby spędzić trzy tygodnie w ciemnym salonie na tyłach domu niż zamieszkać ze swoimi kuzynami, Jamesem i Alem, jak w czasie wcześniejszych wakacji, albo z jej małą kuzynką Lily Luną, która zawsze grzebała w rzeczach Rose, kiedy ta ją odwiedzała. Ciocia Ginny przeniosła wszystkie przybory szkolne i miotły do składziku, a Rose usiadła na łóżku zaścielonym jedną z patchworkowych kołder babci Molly i kilkoma poduszkami z poszewek wydzierganych przez babcię. Idealnie. I Rose miała pokój tylko dla siebie. Hugo nie przyjechał z nią tego lata, w zamian pojechał na wakacje do dziadków na coś w rodzaju mugolskich połowów ryb z dziadkiem Arturem.  
– Harry zawsze chciał ściąć to drzewo. – Ciocia Ginny spojrzała na ciemnozielony cis, który rósł naprzeciw okna. – To przez nie ten pokój jest tak strasznie ponury.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko niemu. – Powiedziała Rose szybko, patrząc na ciemne gałęzie. – Rzuca takie piękne cienie.

-oOo-

– Nie możesz mówić poważnie. – Wujek Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy dowiedział się, że mała zaciemniona sypialnia dla gości stała się pokojem dla Rose na lato. – Rozumiem, Rose nie chce dzielić pokoju z Lily Luną – jesteś na swój uroczy sposób szkodnikiem, moja słodka – ale dlaczego nie chce mieszkać z chłopcami, jak zawsze?

Ciocia Ginny spojrzała czule na męża i pokręciła głową. – Rose nie jest już dzieckiem, Harry. To naturalne, że czuje się niezręcznie dzieląc pokój z chłopcami.

– Nie jest już dzieckiem? – Wujek Harry rzucił Rose zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Oczywiście, że jest dzieckiem, Ginny - ona ma zaledwie czternaście lat!

Ciocia Ginny uśmiechnęła się na to. – Pamiętam bycie czternastoletnią dziewczyną, Harry. To interesujący wiek, nie jest się już dzieckiem, a jeszcze nie całkiem kobietą... Pozwólmy Rose na odrobinę prywatności, kochanie.

– Ale to drzewo... – Głos Wujka Harry'ego stał się nagle szeptem. Usiadł niepewnie na chwilę. – Być może spróbuję jeszcze raz. Musi być jakiś sposób na to, żebym ściął wreszcie to przeklęte drzewo.

Ginny nałożyła trochę więcej jedzenia na talerze dzieci. – To tylko drzewo, kochanie. Nawet, jeśli rzuca czasami dziwne cienie.

-oOo-

Tej nocy, Rose miała dziwny sen. Śniła, że patrzy przez okno na cienisty cis na podwórku. Połyskujące poranne słońce przebijało się przez ciemne zielone gałęzie, a rosa wciąż błyszczała srebrzystym całunem. Ku jej zdziwieniu, zobaczyła chłopca siedzącego pod ciemnym drzewem, patrzył w niebo. Nie widziała jego twarzy wyraźnie w cieniu drzewa, ale ona mogła zobaczyć ciemne włosy, bladą skórę i czarne szaty, które wyglądały jak jej własne szkolne szaty. Odwrócił się do niej i zrozumiała, że mógł ją zobaczyć w oknie. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę i wiedziała, że chce, żeby zeszła do ogrodu. Rose stanęła przy oknie, nieoczekiwanie dostając gęsiej skórki. Coś dziwnego i słodkiego mieszało się w jej sercu. Czuła silne przyciąganie bijące od niego, nie dające jej żadnego wyboru.

Uniósł rękę i skinął na nią by przyszła. To było zaproszenie, zachęta by weszła do mrocznego i zacienionego miejsca. Rose poczuła lekki dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Wyszła w milczeniu ze swojego pokoju, przez ciemny przedpokój i weszła do ogrodu. Zawsze lubiła dziki i ekstrawagancki ogród Potterów z jego kępami kwiatów, znacznie mniej schludny i uporządkowany niż jej matki. Lubiła sposób, w jaki ich ogród rozrastał się, prawie niezauważalnie, w dzikim lesie za nią. Ale tego ranka, po raz pierwszy, ogród Potterów zaparł jej dech w piersiach. W mglistym półmroku wczesnego poranka srebrne krople rosy zdobiły wciąż nie otwarte jeszcze pąki róży. Dziwaczne wrażenie ciszy unoszącej się nad ogrodem docierało do niej z każdej strony, ciche zawieszenie w czasie i przestrzeni.

Chłopiec wstał z mrocznym miejscu pod drzewem cisa i podszedł do niej. Źdźbła trawy nie poruszały się pod jego nogami, a jego kroki nie strącały kropli rosy.

Chłopiec musiał być tylko kilka lat starszy od Rose. Ciemne loki otaczały bladą twarz, a jego oczy były srebrno-szare, prawie jak rosa. Patrzył na nią w milczeniu, pełen powagi.

– Jestem Rose. – Wyszeptała. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale kiedy to zrobiła, chłopiec zaczął zanikać w bladym świetle poranka.

Rose otworzyła oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest w swojej ciemnej sypialni, a chłopiec był snem. Ale on wydawał się tak dziwnie realny... Leżała nieruchomo, słuchając z zapartym tchem dźwięków cichego domu i ogrodu za oknem. Ale nic nie poruszało się w letniej ciemności.

-oOo-

Następnego dnia, Rose od czasu do czasu wpatrywała się w cis, grając ze swoimi kuzynami w ogrodzie. Leciała na swojej miotle pod błękitnym, letnim niebem z chłopcami, goniąc złoty znicz, aż wszyscy, roześmiani i wykończeni, wylądowali w trawie. Lily Luna, która była kiepska w lataniu, dołączyła do nich z niecierpliwością, kiedy pili lemoniadę w cieniu pod drzewami.

Rose spojrzała na ciemny cis. Jego korona była mrocznym cieniem na tle jasnego lata. – Twój tata powiedział, że chce ściąć to drzewo. – Wyszeptała.

Zielone oczy Ala zawsze błyszczały, kiedy się uśmiechał. – Och, chciałby, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie. To drzewo jest przeklęte, widzisz...

Lily Luna pisnęła wysoko i James rzucił swojemu młodszemu bratu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. – Al! Wiesz, że nie możesz straszyć Lily Luny tymi swoimi opowieściami grozy. Mama powiedziała...

– No cóż , ta historia jest prawdziwa. – Odpowiedział Al. – Wiem, że jest , bo słyszałem od samego taty. Widzisz, to drzewo...

– Al!

– Bądź cicho James, chcę to usłyszeć. – Powiedziała Lily Luna dobitnie. – Poza tym jest środek dnia, więc nie będę bać się tak mocno jak ostatnio.

Al uśmiechnął się. – No cóż, nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia, tak naprawdę wszystko, co tata mi o tym powiedział dotyczy tego, że to drzewo nigdy nie zostało posadzone. Że właśnie zaczynali wraz z mamą urządzać ogród. Początkowo było to tylko małe drzewko, ale rosło i rosło, aż przewyższyło o wszystkie inne drzewa w ogrodzie.

– I to wszystko? – Lily Luna brzmiała na rozczarowaną.

– Obawiam się, że to wszystko. – Al lekko wzruszył ramionami. – No cóż, oprócz...

– Oprócz czego? – Nawet James brzmiał teraz na zainteresowanego.

Zielone oczy Ala błyszczały. – Poza tym tata też powiedział mi kiedyś, że wyrosło dokładnie w tym miejscu, w ogrodzie, gdzie zakopał połamane kawałki różdżki Voldemorta. Dopiero po ostatecznej bitwie zorientowali się, że jego różdżka została złamana. Nie wiedzieli co zrobić z różdżką Czarnego Pana, a nie chcieli żadnych śmierciożerców próbujących przywrócić go do życia. Więc tata wziął ją, a gdy on i mama kupili ten dom, on potajemnie zakopał kawałki różdżki tutaj, gdzie nikt by ich nie znalazł. – Głos Ala zszedł do szeptu. – Jego cisowej różdżki...

-oOo-

Rose leżała długo zanim przyszedł sen. Ale w końcu poczuła znajome fale senności i jej sen zaczął się rozwijać, tak jak otwiera się pączek róży skropiony srebrną rosą o poranku.

Chłopiec czekał na nią pod drzewem. Wyglądał teraz na bardziej rzeczywistego, być może to dlatego, że wiedziała, jak się nazywa.

– Czy jesteś duchem? – Szepnęła Rose,

Przechylił lekko głowę na bok i wydawała się, że przez chwilę rozważa jej pytanie. – Przypuszczam, że jestem. – Powiedział w końcu. – Muszę nim być, bo pamiętam umieranie, a jednak wciąż jestem tutaj, w tym ogrodzie.

– Jesteś nim, prawda? – Westchnęła Rose. – Lordem Voldemortem?

Młody chłopak z ciemnymi lokami powoli skinął głową. – Tak. Tak, pamiętam, że go... To było bolesne, otaczała mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Ale to wszystko wydaje się tak bardzo odległe Teraz jest tylko ten ogród i to drzewo. Zawsze świt wygląda w tym ogrodzie tak jak teraz w tej chwili. – Rozejrzał się po połyskującym półmroku, który leżał na trawie. – Czasami chciałabym wrócić... Nie do ciemności, którą sprowadziłem, ale do innego świata, w którym będę mógł zacząć od nowa. – Spojrzał na ciemne gałęzie cisu i westchnął. – Ale wydaje mi się, że jestem tutaj uwięziony.

Rose wyciągnęła impulsywnie rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia. Tym razem, nie zniknął, czuła jego realne, namacalne ciało przed sobą i ciemną szorstką tkaninę rękawa pod palcami.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy w chwilę później wciąż mogła pamiętać dotyk jego szaty pod ręką.

-oOo-

– Wyglądasz blado, Rose. – Widziała troskę w ciepłych brązowych oczach Cioci Ginny. – Nie spałaś dobrze?

Rose pokręciła głową szybko. – Och, śpię dobrze, ciociu Ginny. Po prostu mam od pewnego czasu wiele dziwnych snów.

Wujek Harry wstał nagle od stołu. – Oczywiście, że nie śpi dobrze w tym mrocznym pokoju. Jak by mogła? Jeśli nie przeniesiesz jej do innego pokoju, Ginny, znajdę sposób, żeby w końcu ściąć to drzewo. Wydawało się opierać, kiedy próbowałem je ściąć wcześniej, ale znajdę kogoś, kto może to zrobić. Zadzwonię do Nevilla, on tak dobrze rozumie wszystkie rośliny. – Jestem pewien, że znajdzie sposób.

Rose spojrzała na Wuja. Nagle w jej strach wzrósł, ciemny i metalicznie zimny, strach o chłopca w ogrodzie. – Nie cis, wujku Harry! Proszę nie ścinaj go. Naprawdę mi się podoba... chcę je zatrzymać.

Wujek Harry patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. – Jeśli twoje przywiązanie do drzewa wzrosło. – Powiedział cicho. – To jest do dla mnie jeszcze jednym powodem, aby je wyciąć, Rose.

-oOo-

Zobaczyła chłopca po raz ostatni w swoim śnie w nocy. Podszedł do niej z uśmiechem i wziął ją za rękę.

– Zetną drzewo. – Wyszeptała. – Zastanawiam się, co się teraz z tobą stanie.

Spojrzał na ciemne gałęzie nad ich głowami. – Nie wiem. – Powiedział cicho. – Być może to będzie dobre.

– Żal mi ciebie, Tom. – Wstała niepewnie i stanęła obok niego pod drzewem. Jego ręka była ciepła wokół niej.

– Żal ci mnie? – Jego głos był szeptem. – Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których nie wiem o świecie, Rose, wydaje się być znacznie bardziej rozległym i tajemniczym miejscem, niż kiedykolwiek byłem w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Ale nagle wydaje mi się, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma znaczenie na całym świecie...

Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął i zbliżył swoją twarz bliżej jej. W milczeniu przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego. Jego usta były ciepłe i drżały naprzeciw jej, a pocałunek smakował jak rosa. Potem odsunęli się od siebie i spojrzeli na swoje twarze z podziwem.

– Do widzenia, Rose. – Wyszeptał.

– Do widzenia, Tom. – Zawahała się przez chwilę, a potem zapytała nieśmiało. – Czy kiedykolwiek znowu cię zobaczę?

– Czy mnie zobaczysz? Nie, nie wydaje mi się. – Potrząsnął głową. – Skończyłem już z pozostawaniem w cieniu, Rose. Ale będę myślał o tobie, gdziekolwiek się znajdę. A może czasami będziesz o mnie myśleć.

Rose skinęła głową, nie będąc w stanie niczego powiedzieć.

-oOo-

Następnego dnia, drzewa już nie było. Rose nigdy więcej nie zobaczyła niewyraźnego chłopca. Ale czasami, kiedy wstała wcześnie rano, latem czuła jak coś lekkiego i niewidocznego gładzi jej skórę, jak spadają na nią chłodne krople rosy lub delikatne pocałunki.


End file.
